


the drugs never work

by lesterlover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesterlover/pseuds/lesterlover
Summary: dan is struggling to get out of an abusive relationship with his “boyfriend”, michael, of almost two years. when dan reaches out to phil for help, he starts his new life without his ex.— trigger warnings —[self harm/blood mention, homophobic slurs, detailed description of deceased body]please, if any of these things make you uneasy in any way, this isn’t the story for you.





	1. Chapter 1

 “michael,  _please”,_ dan says, barely audible so his parents don’t wake up.

they’ve been together for almost three years now, and dan couldn’t be more disappointed in himself. he’s disappointed because he’s had the chance to end it multiple times, but never did it because he was scared of what his “boyfriend” might do. but today is the day where that all comes to an end.

”i swear to fucking god dan, if you leave me we’re going to have problems. you know i can’t handle anything without you!” michael screams on the other end of the phone. “i’ll- i’ll  _end my life_ if it means you won’t abandon me like everyone else!”

at this point dan was just pissed off. he knew michael didn’t have the balls to actually do anything, so he hung up and prayed to god michael didn’t find a way to get to his parents’ house. he tried to ring his mate to get him off his mind, but it took longer than expected because michael wouldn’t stop blowing yo his phone. 

“hey dan, everything okay? what’s wrong?”, phil said sleepily, it was half past two in the morning so he knew he was probably bothering him.

”i’m sorry to ring you so late, it’s just michael again. he’s threatening me, saying he’ll kill himself if i leave him. i don’t know what to do, i don’t want him to die, but at the same time i can’t deal with him always getting in between my social life.” dan whispered, trying to hold back his tears. even though he had been in a “relationship” with michael, they never really made it official so dan has had a crush on phil for as long as he could remember. besides, that asshole deserved to be cheated on anyway.

phil went quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time. dan knew talking about michael around phil made him a little uneasy, but he never really understood why.

after about thirty seconds of phil not speaking, he broke the silence, but still talking quietly to not worry dan. “well, did he say he was going to hurt you?” 

“he didn’t specifically say he was gonna hurt me, but he kind of hinted at it.” dan sounded exhausted but at the same time so awake.

”dan, just come over. my parents aren’t home and i can sleep on the floor if you want.” phil demanded, making it clear that he didn’t have a choice. 

“coming now.” and with that, he started to pack his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

_**dan’s pov** _

dan shoved as much as he could into his bag because he had no idea how long he was staying at phil’s, and he definitely didn’t want to go back to his parents’ house after he left.

he didn’t even bother to bring that many items of clothing because for some reason he loves when he “forgets” clothes then phil is forced to lend him some. that’s what best mates do, right? it’s not like dan purposely doesn’t bring them so he can feel the warmth of phil’s clothes and the scent of him lingering around him, right? or does he? he doesn’t know anymore, he’s just a confused teenager possibly in love with his best friend. 

enough of that, he’s spending the night at phil’s house and it’s going to be better than any other night he’s ever had with michael. as long as there’s no yelling and bruises, dan is satisfied.

-

_**phil’s pov** _

phil waited patiently for dan to show up, then heard a buzz from his phone and knew there was only one person who it could be.

 **danny boi:** _i_ _’m_ _almost here be ready for me rat_

 **philly:** _ok_ _fruitcake <3_

 **danny boi:** _fruitcake?!? :0_

 **philly:** _yes now hurry up_

 **danny boi:** _ok daddy ;)))_

 **philly:** _wha_

_read 02:56_

phil rolled his eyes and set down his phone. god, he loved dan. he was hoping tonight would be the night he finally confessed to him, but it was too risky. he knew dan didn’t love michael at all, but it still was in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: things r abt to get spicy ;))))))))))))))))))  
> (not rlly tho this is a family friendly fic u can read w/ ur grandma)


	3. Chapter 3

 

> _**TRIGGER WARNING: blood mention** _

_**dan’s pov** _

dan started walking faster and faster, soon running. he didn’t know what he wanted to get away from, but he felt like something was following him. of course he did, that’s just how his brain works, but this time it felt different. 

all he wanted to do was to scream as loud as possible and cry into phil knowing that he was the only person who’d actually listen to him. he ran as fast as he could, wanting to be in phil’s arms immediately. good thing he knows exactly what route to take.

even though he was almost close to phil, he kept running. again, he didn’t know what from, but he was fucking terrified to even look behind him. he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, making his knee bleed almost instantly. he didn’t even care anymore and could feel himself going unconscious.

”phil.” was the last word he said before he blacked out.

_**phil’s pov** _

phil started to worry and think dan forgot about him, because it’s been almost 20 minutes since he last heard a single word from him. 

after waiting another 10 minutes, he realized something was wrong. he grabbed his mom’s keys and headed for her car. thank god they only took one.

phil had his permit but never really bothered to get his license, but who would stop a 23 year old man at three in the morning? it was very unlikely.

he drove around the neighborhood for about 5 minutes before seeing dan on his side, blood all around him.

phil didn’t even bother to put the car in park, he just wanted dan in his arms. he scooped the boy up and put him in the seat beside him. he drove as fast as humanly possible back to his house before picking him up again and laying him down on the couch. 

he went to the bathroom and found something that looked like it could stop it from bleeding, so he brought everything he could over to dan. 

phil looked up at him and just smiled. that’s all he could do while looking at a gorgeous boy with gorgeous hair and a gorgeous smile that could light up a whole damn room. he just looked so peaceful. like he had no worries and was just the dan that phil used to know before michael came into his life.

he  _knew_ that this was love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: owo what’s this


	4. Chapter 4

_**phil’s pov** _

before he even though about doing anything risky at all, he looked up to see dan still unconscious. so, he made a move, obviously taking advantage of this moment. he lightly kissed dan’s cheek while putting his head on his chest, and he couldn’t have been happier after his wound basically healed, dan woke up and couldn’t look more beautiful. phil quickly jumped up and pretended that he was just checking to see if he was breathing. lame excuse, but it would probably still work if dan had asked. back to his appearance, his hair was a bit messy and it was fucking adorable. 

“hey, you alright? that looked like it hurt.” phil said in a calming tone, trying not to startle him.

dan responded back with a simple mumble, but the only word phil could make out of it was ‘please’.

with that information, he got a little closer to dan and asked him to repeat what he said.

”please, just come lay with me”

_**dan’s pov** _

he was conscious the whole time. he felt phil kiss him with his soft lips, lay his head on his chest and every single touch from him. it was _incredible._ he loved every second of it. phil obviously didn’t think they were ‘just friends’ like dan, so he decided to say something that possibly wasn’t a good idea.

it started off as an embarrassed mumble, but turned into “please, just come lay with me.” after a few tries of not acting like a wuss. 

and with that, phil crawled next to him. the couch wasn’t huge, but neither of them cared. that is, until dan realized he was slowly sliding of it.

”dan, if you’re tired, we could go up to my room. it’s late and you need rest.” phil tried his best to stay quiet, even though they were the only ones home.

”let’s go then” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: spoiler alert things get Soft and Fluffy in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so these chapters are going to be quite short but i’m going to be updating it frequently!! i’ve had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it out. hope u like it <3


End file.
